minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
In-Game Music
This page is about the Music played in Miner's Haven. Not to be mistaken for the Party Boombox item which actually does not play music "Need fresh music? The radio can currently be changed for 10 uC." Overview This is a page is related to all audio in Miner's Haven in chronological order, you may skip to the current Audio section to learn about the music that's available in Miner's Haven right now. * Prior to Miner's Haven official release, Berezaa released the first trailer for the game featuring the song TheFatRat - Time Lapse * When Miner's Haven was released, the only song played in-game was Alumno - Solar Success * In the 2015 Spooky Update, the music was changed to match the tone of Halloween, a western holiday designed to celebrate people's worst fears. The song was changed to Derek and Brandon Flethcer - Dark Cemetery * After the event, the music was changed to Tobu - Candyland, Berezaa did not add the other tobu songs until April 2016 when it became the main in-game music until this day (sort of, it's still available to listen to in-game). In late 2015, Berezaa added Berezaa Games Radio, a free model Berezaa created for others to use. The Berezaa Games radio is located on the bottom left corner and features a volume control (if you want to listen to the in-game sound effects but not the actual in-game music, also a quick alternative to ROBLOX's volume control found in the ESC menu). The Radio also has three controls: * Selecting the Pink Icon allows you to listen to Tobu music (added in 2016) * Selecting the Orange Icon allows you to listen to other in-game music (added in The Ultimate Update), which can be listened to by everyone in the server. Before it would play nothing unless a user payed 5uC to play a song uploaded to ROBLOX of their choice. You can change the radio at any time, and if a song has been playing for over 10 minutes, you can change it for 5 uC. If a song has been playing for 1-9 minutes, you can change it for 10 uC, and if it has been playing for less than a minute, you can "skip" the song for 30 uC. * Selecting The Green Icon allows you to listen to the Global Radio. This music can be listened to on any server but costs 120 uC, to change. Players with the Executive pass can change the Custom Radio for free as long as they do not skip. The Global Radio has been a controversial feature due to users changing the Global Radio to songs that other users have found annoying (loud audio, songs designed to be low quality, and sometimes songs that aren't ROBLOX appropriate) Current Audio All Tobu Music * The dates below are inferred from seeing the dates that Berezaa uploaded the audio (you can check it out in his inventory) * The Start end End Times refer to the part of the song that Berezaa uses in-game (Berezaa uploaded the tobus songs long before ROBLOX changed their song limit from 2 minutes to 6 minutes). * Around the September 2016 Update, Berezaa released a second trailer showing players how to get started with Miner's Haven. The trailer features the song Tobu - Roots (using the first 30 seconds of the song which isn't featured in-game). * In the 2016 Spooky Update, Berezaa replaced the Tobu Music with Halloween music. this with multiple tracks including Derek & Brandon Fletcher - Headless Horseman, Derek & Brandon Fletcher - The Grim Reaper, Brandon Fletcher - Pumpkin Scare * Berezaa added new intro music in The Ultimate Update: an instrumental version of Nomad - Hajani . This music was the default music for the server music channel when no custom audio was set. * Also with The Ultimate Update, Berezaa wanted new sounds for Miner's Haven to give the game a new look and feel along with the new GUIs being released. Berezaa hired KyleAllenMusic to create sound effects for Miner's Haven (this was before the controversy with Kyle and the Pokemon BrickBronze team, even after this occurred, Berezaa kept the sounds) * Berezaa changed the music once more in the 2017 Summer Update which was also designed to have a calm tone. The songs included in this update are unknown as they cannot be identified on Shazam or SoundHound. * On September 19th 4A M EST, hours prior to the Resurrection Update, Berezaa released a new trailer for Miner's Haven featuring TARI & Yix - Bliss In June of 2018, the song for the day theme was changed again, but the night time theme remained the same. I found the song, Roblox had released it three weeks ago by the time of writing this. Here's a link to the Audio https://www.roblox.com/library/1837796200/Beach-Vibes-b It is from APM music, their album is Bright Hip Hop. Sound Effects Trivia * In the Ultimate Update, the new GUI hid the Berezaa Games Radio from view, and therefore the radio was never changeable. Mobile users are still able to change the radio, due to the fact that they still have the old GUI. Berezaa will update the GUIs for the September 2017 Update and give the new GUIs on all devices (PC, Xbox, and mobile). Category:Other